Lairon
/ |dexunova= |dexmokalos=100 |evofrom=Aron |evointo=Aggron |gen=Generation III |species=Iron Armor Pokémon |type=Steel |type2=Rock |metheight=0.9 m |imheight=2'11" |metweight=120.0 kg |imweight=264.6 lbs. |ability=Sturdy Rock Head |dw=Heavy Metal |body=08 |egg1=Monster |color=Gray |male=50 |evo= }} Lairon (Japanese: コドラ Kodora) is a / type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Biology Physiology It has a hard armor shell like Rhyhorn has. Its body is dark gray and its eyes are sky blue. Its back is covered with lots of iron armor. The sides of Lairon’s lower jaw are very sharp and its two teeth are visible inside its mouth. There are two metal bands on Lairon's legs. The higher one is gray, and the lower one is iron-colored. Special abilities Lairon has the abilities Rock Head and Sturdy. Sturdy protects it from one-hit KOs. Rock Head prevents recoil damage on Lairon. It has a rock hard armor and it can strangely learn Dragonbreath. Evolution Lairon is the evolved form of Aron and it evolves into a Aggron at level 42. Game info Game locations |border= |rubysapphire=Victory Road (& Safari Zone in Ruby) |rsrarity=Uncommon |emerald=Victory Road |erarity=Uncommon |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Evolve Aron (Diamond Only) |dprarity=None |platinum=Evolve Aron |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Safari Zone|, victory road |hgssrarity=Common |blackwhite=Evolve Aron (White only) |bwrarity=None |xy=Terminus Cave, Evolve Aron (X only) |xyrarity=Common }} Side game locations |border= |RS Pinball=Evolve Aron |Trozei=Endless Level 28 Endless Level 34 Forever Level 77 Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Frosty Forest (7F-9F) Wish Cave (62F-64F) Joyous Tower (62F-64F) Oddity Cave (B13F-B15F) |PMD2=Northern Desert (9F-15F) |Ranger2=Volcano Cave }} Pokédex entries |border= |gen=III |ruby=Lairon tempers its steel body by drinking highly nutritious mineral springwater until it is bloated. This Pokémon makes its nest close to springs of delicious water. |sapphire=Lairon feeds on iron contained in rocks and water. It makes its nest on mountains where iron ore is buried. As a result, the Pokémon often clashes with humans mining the iron ore. |emerald=When two Lairon meet in the wild, they fight for territory by bashing into each other with their steel bodies. The sound of their collision carries for miles. |firered=It habitually shows off its strength with the size of sparks it creates by ramming its steel body into boulders. |leafgreen=It habitually shows off its strength with the size of sparks it creates by ramming its steel body into boulders. |diamond=For food, it digs up iron ore. It smashes its steely body against others to fight over territory. |pearl=For food, it digs up iron ore. It smashes its steely body against others to fight over territory. |platinum=For food, it digs up iron ore. It smashes its steely body against others to fight over territory. |heartgold=It loves iron ore. Groups of them fight for territory by bashing one another with their steel bodies. |soulsilver=It loves iron ore. Groups of them fight for territory by bashing one another with their steel bodies. |black=For food, it digs up iron ore. It smashes its steely body against others to fight over territory. |white=For food, it digs up iron ore. It smashes its steely body against others to fight over territory. |black 2=For food, it digs up iron ore. It smashes its steely body against others to fight over territory. |white 2=For food, it digs up iron ore. It smashes its steely body against others to fight over territory. |x=It loves iron ore. Groups of them fight for territory by bashing one another with their steel bodies. |y=It habitually shows off its strength with the size of sparks it creates by ramming its steel body into boulders. |or=Lairon tempers its steel body by drinking highly nutritious mineral springwater until it is bloated. This Pokémon makes its nest close to springs of delicious water. |as=Lairon feeds on iron contained in rocks and water. It makes its nest on mountains where iron ore is buried. As a result, the Pokémon often clashes with humans mining the iron ore.}} Sprites |border= |rbysapspr= |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr= |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr= |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr= |dpsprs= |ptspr= |ptsprs= |hgssspr= |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr= |bwsprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr= }} Trivia Gallery 305Lairon AG anime.png 305Lairon Dream.png 305Lairon Pokemon Colosseum.jpg Green Army Lairon.png Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon